heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * May Parker's Landlord * Locations: * ** *** , **** ***** ***** **** ***** , ****** ******* *** Unidentified Launch site near New York City (Slocum AFB?) *** Unidentified Air Force Base near New York City (Suffolk County AFB?) Items: * * Vehicles: * John Jameson's Space Capsule | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Man Vs. the Chameleon! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Steve Ditko | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = John Duffy | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Still looking for a way to use his powers to make money, Spider-Man decides to try and join the Fantastic Four. He enters the Baxter Building, escapes a "plexi-glass cage" trap, and battles the four heroes. After explaining his intentions, he learns that the Fantastic Four are a non-profit organization and earn no salaries. He leaves disappointed, vowing to make the group "look like pikers." Meanwhile, the Chameleon is using his "multi-pocket disguise vest" to infiltrate a defense installation in the Lark Building at the edge of New York City. Later that night, while mulling over the defense plans he has stolen, he hears about Spider-Man's visit to the Fantastic Four's headquarters. He deduces that Spider-Man has no legitimate way to earn a living and must be short of money. He once more infiltrates the defense installation, and, disguised as Spider-Man, steals the remainder of the missile defense plans. Spider-Man, who had been contacted with a phony job offer by the Chameleon on a special frequency that only his Spider Sense can pick up, arrives at the defense installation just after the Chameleon's departure. The security guards try to capture him, thinking he has stolen the plans. Evading capture, Spider-Man uses his elastic webbing to sling himself out over the harbor, then spins a web parachute to land safely. He grabs a boat and follows the Chameleon's helicopter to a waiting Soviet submarine. He quickly gains control of the helicopter, and he and the Chameleon return to the Lark Building. The Chameleon disguises himself as one of the security guards to avoid arrest, but after a brief battle he is captured. Unfortunately, during the battle the guards believe that Spider-Man is the Chameleon in disguise, forcing Spider-Man to flee. He departs, rueful of the way things never seem to turn out right. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** , **** ***** ***** **** ***** , ****** Items: * * newspaper | Notes = * In "Spider-Man", letters are credited to Johnny Dee. * In "Spider-Man Vs. the Chameleon!", letters are credited to John Duffi. * The Chameleon is Spider-Man's first costumed foe. * The second story features the first time Spider-Man makes a web parachute, the first time he used his webbing like a slingshot, and the first time he uses his Spider Sense. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * ''Amazing Spider-Man #1'' (Pocket Books), * ''Essential Spider-Man'' Volume #1 * ''Marvel Tales #138'' * Marvel Milestone Edition: The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 2 * Spider-Man Classics Vol 1 2 * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 1 * Marvel Masterworks Spider-Man 1 * Spider-Man Classics Vol 1 2 * Spider-Man: Amazing Fantasy (Promo) * Spider-Man Collectible Series Vol 1 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus Vol 1 1 * Epic Collection Vol 1 Amazing Spider-Man 1 The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * ''Amazing Spider-Man #1'' (Pocket Books), * ''Essential Spider-Man'' Volume #1 * ''Marvel Tales #138'' * Marvel Milestone Edition: The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 7 * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time Vol 1 1 * Spider-Man Classics Vol 1 2 * Spider-Man: Amazing Fantasy (Promo) * Spider-Man Collectible Series Vol 1 3 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus Vol 1 1 * Epic Collection Vol 1 Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Masterworks Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Comics Presents Spider-Man Vol 1 1 * Fantastic Four / Spider-Man Classic TPB * References: | Trivia = * Peter Parker's last name is given incorrectly as "Palmer" in the second story. *The cover of this issue appears in the comic galleries from the video games The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (Sega CD version only) and Spider-Man. * Spider-Man meets the Fantastic Four for the first time. | Recommended = * A more detailed version of Spider-Man's battle with the Fantastic Four at the beginning of the second story appears as the second story in ''Fantastic Four Annual'' #1. * Spider-Man meets the Fantastic Four for the first time. | Links = * http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/001.html * http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/001-b.html * Information on Amazing Spider-Man #1 at www.samruby.com * Amazing Spider-Man #1 at The Complete Marvel Reading Order }} References